Child Of Mine
by mollie3
Summary: A young demon find herself on an adventure of a lifetime with new friends and never before seen enemies..will she make it through?  Enjoy and feel free to review. Rated M for later chapters. Cheers
1. So Little

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, square enix has that privilege, I on the other hand own Gaia.

* * *

**

**Child of Mine**

So Little

* * *

"Pass the ball over here brother!" A flash of blue and yellow streaked through the sky as the ball sailed to waiting hands. A tail waged with excitement as a pair of feet landed back onto the ground. Even though she were no longer a child, the game of catch never ceased to make her happy. Especially when it was played with her older brother who was as playful as she was if not more so.

The vast field that you played in was in full bloom, lilies and other wild flowers mingled and danced with the green grass. This was her home, among the wildlife. The small village was also home to her as it was the young womans job to protect the people that lived there. Although they were all human while she was a wolf demon they had accepted her into their homes and hearts.

"Gaia. I think it's time to head back." Her brother called as he walked towards the waiting wolf.

"Just a little longer...please." Gaia pleaded, batting her eyes at him while lowering a pair of ears in a pout. None of her brothers could resist "the look" – "Oh alright, but only for a few more minutes." The few minutes seemed to have turned into a few hours as it was sunset by the time Gaia and her brother headed back to the village.

"They are going to kill us." Gaia's brother commented as he ran a hand through his short silver hair.

"No they won't, we just missed supper. Besides it's my fault that we are late." Gaia said as she threw the ball up and down as they walked down the path. Suddenly she spotted someone on the horizon coming towards her and her brother. It didn't take long to recognize Gaia's second brother, as his shoulder length silver hair gave him away. He didn't seem too happy but he also didn't seem angry either.

"Something is wrong, brother doesn't look very happy and he always has a smile on his face." Gaia commented as she and her brother quickened their paces to meet.

"Gaia I need to speak with you." Her brother said as he approached. He had a sad yet serious look on his face as he spoke to his baby sister.

"What is it, what has happened? I'm sorry that we were late, I wanted to play longer and well...as you can see time kinda flew by.."

"It has nothing to do with you guys being late. In fact it may have been a good thing that you were late." Her brother interrupted.

* * *

"Mother, I don't think I can live like this anymore." Gaia cried into the cold night as she sat next to a newly erected headstone. It belonged to the old woman who had passed earlier that day. The one she never got to see before she died. Bright blue eyes were filled with tears and strands of silver hair clung to her damp face as she mourned the loss of another friend. The wildlife in the area seemed to feel Gaia's pain as all was silent in the surrounding forest and skies in the night.

"What is the problem my child?" came a soft voice on the night breeze.

"Everything around my dies while I remain. I love them all and they are my friends but I am still alone. There is no one here who truly understands me." The young wolf choked through the sobs. Gaia felt warmth surround her as her mother embraced her. The demons mother was the lifestream, she had created her to help keep this world safe and she had done so for 250 years, but something was missing. Gaia kept the forest safe and green. The animals healthy and the humans at peace but of late she felt a deep emptiness within.

"My child, you are not alone. There are others like you out there, just not on this plane."

"What do you mean, 'not on this plane'?" Gaia questioned as she turned to the source of her mother's voice.

"There are many other planes in this world, all of them overlap each other but very few of them are as peaceful and beautiful as this one. That is why I had intended for you to live here. I had hoped that you would feel at peace here but it seems that I was wrong." She said, almost scolding herself for thinking that her daughter would be happy.

"It's not that mother, I am happy. It's just that I feel like there is something missing in my life, my heart aches for something that I can't even name for I don't know what it is." Gaia quickly stated, not wanting her mother to feel bad about creating her in a place where she was alone.

"Ahhhhh...so that is the problem. What you are missing is love. I see."

Wolf ears flopped as Gaia cocked her head to the side in a very wolf like manner and asked. "Mother, what is this 'love' you speak of?"

"Love my child is something so precious and dear in this world that without it there would be no world. It's as deep as the love a mother has for her child, something that cannot be broke; although it can be tested sometimes. But if it is true then it will not fall." She explained.

"Ohhhh, so then all I need is to have a pup and then I will be happy." Gaia said.

"No...that is not what you need child." Her mother laughed at your complete innocence. "You need a mate, someone like you, not in every way mind you but at least the immortal part though."

"Ahh, and where am I to find this 'mate' as you so call it?"

"It's not called an 'it', it would be called a man, or male; whichever you prefer. But you won't find one here in this plane." She replied.

"Oh."

"There is however one that you will find in another plane. I could send you there if you would like." She said.

"You would do that for me mother?" Gaia asked, almost afraid to believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, but there are some difficulties in this, you see, this man does not get along well with other adults because he is different. Children though seem to have a special bond with him; they don't see what adults see."

"What is wrong with him?" The wolf asked, becoming curious of this man she spoke of.

"He was used by a very, very bad man and because of the bad things that were done to him he had changed."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." She said, not understanding how people could be afraid of him.

"Hehehe, I know dear. But what I mean is that if I send you there as you are he will not receive you well. That is why if I send you there you will have to become a child again, it will only be temporary until he truly trusts you, then you will become yourself again."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad, I mean if it's only temporary then I can live with that." Gaia said as she got up from the damp ground. The sun was slowly beginning to rise into the sky and Gaia watched it turn orange and red from the light.

"Well my child, are you ready?" Gaia's mother asked quietly.

"What will happen to everyone here when I leave?" She asked. Gaia didn't want to leave her home and friends if they would be in danger.

"I assure you they will be safe and sound." The lifestream reassured her. "But if you wish to go now is the time, for the sun is starting to rise not only here but there as well."

"Well then I guess since I don't have anything to loose, and everything will be ok here while I'm gone then I am ready to go." Gaia said with a small smile on her face and a bit of excitement in her voice. She couldn't wait to see this new place. To explore and run free somewhere she had never been before.

"Now remember, not all of the people in this plane are like the ones here, they may not like what you are and could try to hurt you. So be careful until you are in your adult form." Gaia's mother cautioned her.

"I promise mother, I will be careful."

"Very well then." Was all she said and then she was gone.

"Oi! Mother, where are you. I thought you said you were gon..." was all Gaia said as her world became black.

* * *

When Gaia finally came to, she awoke in the noisiest and busiest place she had ever been. What looked like the centre of a huge village she got to your feet. Gaia quickly noticed that she was indeed a child, but that wasn't what bothered her. It was all the noise and people around her that she feared. For now they seemed to ignore her presence and she was glad of that. These people looked like the people in the villages of her own world just dressed differently and they spoke a different language. *Thank goodness I can understand what they are saying. Mother must have put that in my memory, but why can't I speak?* Dressed in her white tattered like skirt and white shirt, Gaia was beginning to draw attention to herself. The people were no longer just passing her by; some of them were now stopping and staring at her.

*Oh boy* Gaia thought, *I gotta get out of here, mother did say that the people here were not as kind as the ones at home.* Not wanting to know how the people would treat a strange girl, Gaia quickly ran to the nearest alleyway and hid. *I think I will wait for night to come, then look for this 'man'.* Safe now in a dark corner, she lay down on the cold ground and tried to sleep. *The ground is never this cold or hard at home.* Gaia complained to herself as she tried to get into a better position. Finally after many attempts to sleep it came and she dreamt of home.

"Hey, there is someone over here."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, let's see."

Small quiet voices penetrated Gaia's slumber and brought her out of the dream world and into the real one. Opening one eye she could see one pair of small feet wearing sneakers; opening the other eye revealed another pair of feet, these ones a little bigger than the other pair. Gaia's gaze traveled up to see two young children looking down at the small 'girl'. Gaia couldn't help but smile as they were the cutest kids she had ever seen. One was a dark haired girl a little taller than she was when she was small and a boy.

The girl crouched down to Gaia's level as she sat up and asked. "Are you ok? Where are your parents?"

Gaia tried to answer but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. *Arrrrgggg, I forgot I can't speak.* she thought, so all she could do was shake her head and look at the ground.

"You don't have any? Don't worry, Denzel and I don't either." The little girl said looking down as well. "Well I have my dad but not my mom. Tifa does that job and Cloud and Vincent help too." She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Come one Marlene, Tifa is going to get worried and it's almost dark." The one called Denzel said as he looked towards the setting sun.

"Yes, and you can come with us if you have nowhere else to go." Marlene said as she stood back up.

Nodding her head, Gaia got up from the ground. She quickly noticed that she was almost a head shorter than Marlene. *Holy cow, was I this short when I was young?* Gaia questioned herself as the three of them left the alleyway and headed down the street. The people didn't stare at Gaia as much now that she was with two other children, but she remained close to them for her fear of this strange world seemed to increase. Though her new companions gave her some hope that there were more like them. Soon they came upon a building with a sign that said 7th Heaven above the door. Opening the door Denzel and Marlene entered while Gaia slowly entered with caution.

"Tifa! We're home, and we brought someone with us!" Marlene yelled as she ran to give a young woman a hug. Gaia thought she was very pretty with her dark hair and pale skin, the wolf never liked her silver hair and darkly tanned skin but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Who did you bring Marlene?" she asked as the little girl pulled on the woman's hand. Denzel grabbed Gaia's hand and pulled her the rest of the way into the building. The little girl quickly hid behind him in fear, her wolf instincts were stronger than normal and there was no helping it.

"We don't know her name cause she can't talk." Marlene said as she came up to Gaia. "It's ok, Tifa is nice. She will take care of you." She said grinning. Tifa bent down to Gaia's height a few feet away so as not to scare her.

*She seems nice and she doesn't smell mean, maybe I can trust her.* Gaia slowly came out from behind Denzel and approached the woman with the nice smile.

"There we go, see I'm not so bad. My name is Tifa, and this can be your home if you would like." She said.

Gaia couldn't help it. Her kind voice and smile reminded the young wolf so much of her mother that she leapt into her arms and hugged her. A little shocked by the sudden change Tifa didn't quite know what to do, but once recovered she hugged Gaia back.

"Yaaaaa! I got a new sister." Marlene yelled with joy.

A small growl broke the moment as a certain wolf's stomach voiced its hunger. Letting Tifa go Gaia looked down in embarrassment. "Hehehe, you must be hungry. Come on I've got some supper going why don't you come and eat." Tifa suggested as she stood up.

Looking up with her big blue eyes she nodded her head. Marlene grabbed Gaia's hand and lead her to the small kitchen.

* * *

With her stomach full and content, Gaia wandered around her new 'home' with Marlene. She explained how the downstairs part was a small bar and also a delivery service. Gaia didn't know what either of those things were but she had an idea. As the evening wore on people began to enter the bar in small sometimes large groups, they all sat at tables or the bar and drank. The wolf could understand the sitting together with friend's part but she couldn't really understand the drinking part. What was the purpose? Curiosity soon got the better of her and she left the safety of Marlene and Tifa behind the bar as she approached a small table where two men sat. *Hmmmm, what is this stuff, it burns my nose.* Gaia thought in disgust. Reaching up she grabbed one of the men's cups in order to see better what was in it that smelled so awful.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doin you brat!" one of the men at the table yelled as he grabbed the cup away from and pushed Gaia. Falling to the ground she looked at the man as he sneered down at her. The reaction he got from the small girl was not the one he expected; it was also something she didn't expect to happen either. With a small snarl sharp claws were released and she swiped at the man's leg as it was the closest part of him to her. With a yelp the man jumped up and stood over the little wolf, fists raised and teeth clenched.

*Oh shit.*

* * *

_Yes I know I know...Ideleted the old one and revamped it...had to split it up somehow since the chapters were a little too long. Enjoy my little gum drops. Cheers ^_^_


	2. Black and Blonde

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, square enix has that privilege, I on the other hand own Gaia.

* * *

**

**Child of Mine**

Black and Blonde

* * *

The thought came to her as she realised what she had just done. Out of the corner of her bright blue eyes she saw two new men enter the bar. One had golden spiked hair and the other sported longer black hair. Something told Gaia that the two new men were safe, the black haired on the safest of all. So with a quick duck and a roll she ran to the black haired man whom to her surprise opened the right side of his red cloak. Gaia's instinct to get into a safe place drove her into his cloak and she stood by his side shaking in fear. The man closed the cloak around her like a shield and faced the angry man.

The black haired man looked down at Gaia with his red eyes then back at the man at the table. Pulling her closer to his warm body, he glared at the drunken man; Gaia could feel his fist clenching beside her shoulder as he seemed to struggle with his anger. Glancing over to the red eyed man's left hand the wolf could see that he had a metal claw like gauntlet, which for some reason did not scare or surprise her. *cool...I want one* She thought before turning your attention back to the problem at hand.-which was y hiding and watching what was going to happen to the drunk-

"You seem to enjoy picking on little ones." the black haired man said. His voice captivated Gaia as it was deep and soft, yet she could hear the anger in it as he spoke.

The blonde haired man looked over at the black haired one almost in shock, so the small child assumed that he never spoke much.

"What did she do?" the blonde asked, taking a step towards the man.

"Just poking her nose where it don't belong, that's all." the man slurred as he staggered towards the disguised demon.  
The already tight grip on her protector's side tightened as Gaia's fear rose.

"Hn." was the black haired one replied as he drew out his gun and pointed it at the drunks head. This stopped the man in his tracks as he stared down the barrel of the gun. Beads of sweat began to run down his face as he began to realize the situation was no longer in his favour.

"Ummm, this might be a good time for you to leave." the blonde advised as he stepped aside so the man and his companions could leave.

Without another word the men left and things seemed to get back to normal, well at least for everyone else, just not a certain wolf.

Never before in Gaia's life had she been so scared, no one had ever laid a hand on her in order to hurt her before. The people and animals of Gaia's world never hurt her let alone raise their voices at her so this was a new experience all together for the little wolf.

"What happened? Where is the little one?" Tifa cried as she came out of the kitchen.

"Just a little run in with a drunk, nothin Vincent and I couldn't handle." the blonde said with a small reassuring smile.

"Ok, that is great, now where is she?" Tifa asked almost in a panic as she looked around the room for her new ward.

Gaia on the other hand were not seeing let alone hearing any of this as she had her head buried in Vincent's leg as the crying began. She didn't know why she was crying, all she knew was that this new emotion that she was feeling was not good at all.*what is going on, why am I feeling this way. It's like I want to stay here and never come out.*

"Hn...Here." Vincent said as he raised his cape to reveal a small form shivering in fear and tears.

"Oh no, are you ok hun, it's alright no one is going to hurt you." Tifa said as she bent down to scoop Gaia up.

But before Tifa could get near the little child she cried out or in her new case yelped and moved until she was behind Vincent and back under his cloak.

"It seems she's not ready to leave her safe place yet..hehehehe." the blonde chuckled.

"Cloud, it's not funny, she is really scared. I wonder where she is from? Can't be anywhere around here." she commented as she stood up again.

Vincent closed his cloak again sheltering Gaia from the noise and light of the bar. Marlene joined Tifa on the floor but spotted a pair of little feet behind Vincent. Going to his side she went under the cloak as he lifted it to grant her access. "Hey, it's ok now, those bad men are gone now." she whispered to her new 'sister'. All Gaia could do was shake her head in refusal as she stayed put. "Have you not been hurt by another person before?" she asked. Once again Gaia shook her head. "Oh, well don't worry Vincent won't let anything happen to you. Right Vince?" she said as she looked up through the cloak at Vincent.  
Without a word Vincent nodded his head. This made the wolf feel a little better but not enough to get out of her hiding spot. Sighing, Marlene left her friends side and went back out of the red shelter. Looking up at the three adults she shook her head saying that the frightened child was not coming out any time soon. "No one has ever been like that to her." she said looking up at Tifa.

"Oh dear."

"Hn." Vincent said as he began to walk towards a small sofa in the darker part of the bar. Gaia didn't quite realize this until the warm safe place seemed to vanish and the now bright and noisy bar returned. The demon's tear streaked face had a look of horror as she scrambled behind Vincent to get back under the cloak. The whole way yipping with fear as fresh tears ran down her face.

"Vincent." Tifa scolded as Vincent sat down on the sofa.

Vincent watched the child try to climb onto the couch so she could hide again. As she struggled to get up Gaia felt a hand grab her around the waist and lift her onto his lap. Looking up she saw Cloud there with a small smile on his face. "It's alright now." he said quietly.

Vincent wrapped his cloak back around the tiny body as she snuggled against his chest. Seeing her tears he wiped them away with the edge of his tattered cloak. Gaia looked up at him with her eyes wide in wonder as that empty feeling seemed to lessen a little when he held her safe in his arms. *Whoa, this is new too, rarer, too many new feelings..hurting brain...overloading...* Gaia passed out into a deep sleep in Vincent's lap.

"I think you have a new best friend." cloud said laughing at the sight.

Vincent looked down at the sleeping form and felt a strong tug in his heart, more so than usual. *What the?* he thought as the child snuggled closer to him in her sleep.

* * *

Gaia awoke in the night with the moon shining down on her face in the strangest place. It was soft and warm and she had something over her body. Sitting up she realized that it was a bed and not her saviours lap. *Whoa, this is another first. hmmmm don't know if I like it though.* She thought as she was used to sleeping with at least ten wolves around her for warmth. Looking around the room she saw drawings on the walls. *Hehe must be Marlene's work* and in the next bed she saw the little girl sleeping soundly with Denzel next to her. *awww that is so sweet*. Seeing this reminded her of how much she was beginning to miss her home. Wanting some comfort Gaia was tempted to climb into the bed with them but there was not enough room for all three of them, so instead she went and sought someone else to snuggle up with.

Entering the hallway Gaia noticed that all was quiet and now dark. Any normal person would have a hard time seeing in the night but the wolf had no trouble at all as she made her way down the hall. She only found one door that was open so she tip toed in to see what was there. It was another bedroom with another bed, this one a bit bigger than the one she had been on and it also had an occupant. By the sent the person gave off she knew it was cloud. Gaia's pack instincts took over and she climbed onto the bed; which was no easy feat since it was a bit higher than the bed she had awoke in, but she got up there none the less. Crawling over to Cloud Gaia lay sideways so that her head and chest were on his chest and tucked her legs up under herself; something she had often done with one of the wolves that took care of her. The sound of his heart and the warmth emanating from him instantly put Gaia to sleep. Through all of this cloud never stirred.

* * *

_Chapter two up and running ^_^_


	3. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, square enix has that privilege, I on the other hand own Gaia.

* * *

**

**Child of Mine**

Hide and Seek

* * *

"Cloud!"

"What? What is it?"

"YIPE!" Gaia found herself on the floor as Cloud had jumped upright throwing her off at Tifa's frantic shout. Rolling over onto her side Gaia saw Tifa run into the room and then stop dead in her tracks as she spotted the small girl on the floor.

"There you are. I didn't find you in the children's room, so I kind of panicked." she said as she put her hand over her chest.

"What are you talking about Tifa?" cloud asked, as he had not seen the wolf yet.

"Cloud, look down you dolt."  
Looking over the edge of his bed he saw Gaia now sitting, very much like a puppy, staring up at him with a look of confusion on her face; almost as though she was wondering why he threw her off.

"Have you been here all night?" he asked.  
Gaia nodded her head as she got back up onto the bed. She noticed that Marlene and Denzel were now in the doorway laughing at Clouds expression as she began to get comfy again so she could go back to sleep.

"Tifa, she really is a puppy, maybe the wolves in the plains raised her." Cloud chuckled as Gaia snuggled against his side.

Tifa smiled as she shook her head. "I don't think you are going anywhere for a little while cloud. I will call you when breakfast is ready." with that she left and headed downstairs to make coffee.

Marlene entered the room and walked over to the bed. "Do you want to play after breakfast?" she asked the resting pup. Opening her eyes Gaia quickly nodded her head. "Yaaa!" Marlene cried with joy, since Denzel didn't always want to play with her she was glad that she had a new playmate that had more energy. Running form the room she went to get ready for breakfast.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me pup." Cloud said as he looked down at the little girl.  
Looking back up at him she smiled then curled up to sleep.  
"heh, I swear I can see a tail wagging and ears perked right up." he commented as he lay back down.  
A good hour had passed when Tifa came back to wake her smallest ward and Cloud for breakfast. Gaia could smell the food that she had cooked on her and in response her tummy growled.

"Hehehe, I think someone is hungry." Cloud laughed as he got up.  
Jumping from the bed Gaia ran to the kitchen where Denzel and Marlene were already sitting and eating. Taking a seat next to Marlene she began to dig into the strange but good food that Tifa had prepared.

"Today is going to be so much fun; we can go to the park and play all day." Marlene said, excited to get going.

"Not all day Marlene, I have work to do and I don't want to have to come looking for you." Tifa commented as she and cloud entered the kitchen.

"Don't worry Tifa; we will be back before it gets dark." Marlene promised. "Come on lets go." she cried as she grabbed her friends hand and dragged her out of the bar.

Although Gaia was still a little unsure about the outside she felt safer with Marlene at her side. As the pair ran down the streets they passed an old church with a familiar sent to it. Stopping in her tracks, Gaia caused poor Marlene to get jerked back by her own arm.

"Owww, what's wrong? Why did you stop? We're not at the park yet." she said as she stood by her friend.  
Letting go of her hand Gaia walked into the church. Inside was a little run down, but there was still beautiful stain glass windows up. Near the head of the church there was a pond with crystal clear water. That was where the familiar sent came from. Stopping at the edge she looked into the water.

"That's the water that made everyone better." Marlene said quietly as she came to stand by the demon.

*It smells like mother* Gaia thought as tears collected in her eyes. She missed her so much, mother had yet to speak to Gaia here in this world and since there was not a day when she didn't talk to her child this was something very hard for Gaia to handle. Picking one of the lilies that were growing nearby the pond she placed it into the water and watched it float around. After watching for a few moments Gaia got back up and walked out with Marlene following behind.

"Please don't be sad...come on lets go to the park now, that will cheer you up." Marlene said putting on a smile in hopes Gaia would be happy again.

Looking up at her Gaia gave a smile back and grabbed her hand. The two of them took off down the street laughing -or in the wolf's case small puppy yelps- as she made her way to the small playground. Many other children were there playing as well and as soon as Gaia and Marlene entered the park they called out for the pair to join them in their games. Marlene looked over at her friend, a little unsure if she would want to play with so many people at once, but she nodded her head and made a dash for the group.

The game was hide and seek something very similar to a hunting game Gaia used to play with the wolf pups. It was a little boys turn to count while the rest would hide. Gaia and Marlene separated to find a place to hide in the park. Since this was the only place in the town that seemed to have trees and green grass it didn't take Gaia long to find your way into a sakura tree. Spotting Marlene hiding behind an old log and waved to her, she quickly waved back and then ducked back down as the boy called out signalling he was done counting. The game went on for hours and nobody seemed to tire of the game. Every time it was Gaia's turn to find the children she seemed to find them a lot quicker than the rest ever could. Since she had her nose to help find them Gaia decided to make it a little more fun by hunting them down. Not knowing where she was, Gaia would creep up behind them and jump on them causing them to yelp in surprise latter followed by laughter. As the sun continued to fall down in the sky the children began to leave one by one as it was time for them to head home. Gaia and Marlene decided that one more game of hide and seek would be ok before leaving to go back home. It was the wolf's turn to count as she ran and hid. Counting to 100 she gave a sharp bark as her signal to Marlene that she was now looking for her. As Gaia was looking for her a small breeze picked up and with it brought not only her scent but two others as well. The two she didn't know and so were strange to her, but Gaia quickly followed Marlene's scent to an old building in the park. There she found her, along with the people that the new scents belonged to. It was two men and they had Marlene cornered.

"Come on little girl, give us your money!" the larger of the two yelled at her.

"I don't have any money, leave me alone!" Marlene cried in fear as she backed herself against the wall.

"Oh she doesn't have any money, well then we will make money off of you!" the other one said as he grabbed her by the arm.

The whole time Gaia stood there frozen in fear, but as soon as the man grabbed Marlene and she cried in pain and fear there was no longer a reason for the fear. The wolf became enraged; there was no way she was going to stand there and let some stupid human hurt her friend. Growling she picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a rock and threw it at the man holding Marlene.

"Oww! What the hell!" he cried letting go of Marlene he turned around to find her friend in a crouched stance with a snarl on her lips exposing small canines.

"Hehehe, look, another little girl. Let's say we sell them both." the big man said as he made his way towards his new victim.

Not giving the man a chance to get near she ran between his legs and stood in front of Marlene.  
"No, you'll get hurt too, just run for it." Marlene said as she tried to get her small friend to escape.  
Shaking her head Gaia stayed where she was and let her claws out. Gaia knew how to fight but she also knew that she wasn't strong enough to take these two men on.

Taking the two men by surprise Gaia growled as loudly as she could and swiped at them both. As they backed away from the suddenly scary child, she saw the chance to get both herself and Marlene out of there. Grabbing her hand she ran with her out of the building and back to the streets that were now becoming lit with the street lights as it was now getting dark. Not stopping or looking back both children ran as fast as their small legs could carry them. Everything was going well until Gaia ended up among several adults walking all at once in different directions. She lost Marlene in the crowd and could no longer see nor smell her. Gaia tried to listen for her voice but there was too much noise. Becoming afraid she ran as quickly as she could out of the crowd and down a dark alley way. Not once did Gaia stop, she kept going and going until she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.


	4. Don't Leave

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, square enix has that privilege, I on the other hand own Gaia.

* * *

**

**Child of Mine**

Don't Leave

* * *

"Pup? PUP! Where are you!" Marlene called out as she finally got out of the crowd and to a safer place. Looking everywhere she couldn't find her friend. There were just too many people and too many buildings. Sighing she quickly turned around and ran back to the bar where she hoped Gaia had headed.  
Throwing the door open Marlene entered the bar.

"Marlene, you're a little late, what happened?" Tifa asked as she looked up from the bar.  
Catching her breath Marlene ran up the stairs and to her room. Looking in she saw Denzel sitting at the small desk drawing. "Did you see pup at all?" she quickly asked.

"No, why? Where is she?" he answered back along with his own question.

"No time to explain I have to find her." Marlene said as she ran down the hall to clouds room.  
Opening the door she ran into the room only to find it empty even though the light was on. "That's odd." she mumbled to herself as she slowly walked towards the door. As she reached the door cloud walked in. Running into each other Marlene fell onto her butt as cloud stumbled back a step.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marlene, I didn't see you there." Cloud said as he picked her up.  
Looking up Marlene saw cloud had just gotten out of the shower as he had a towel around his waist and his hair was not standing up.

"Have you seen pup?" she asked quickly.

"Pup? Who's pup?...oh you mean the little girl. No I haven't seen her yet, why?"

"Oh no, I lost her. I have to find her, she's probably lost and scared and who knows what's going to happen to her..." Marlene began to babble.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there Marlene, slow down." Cloud said as he knelt down to Marlene's level. Once she stopped talking cloud smiled."Now start from the beginning."

"We were playing in the park and before we came home we played one more game of hide and seek, I hid in the old shed at the park and two men cornered me. Pup found me and get us out of there, when we got to the streets we lost each other and now I can't find her anywhere." she explained, by this time she was almost crying.

Taking Marlene in his arms Cloud took her back to her room and set her on her bed. "Now don't worry about a thing, I'll call Vince and Cid and we will go and look for her, she can't have gone too far." Cloud said reassuring her.

"Yeah, Marlene don't worry they will find her and she will be back in no time." Denzel said as he plopped down beside her and gave her a comforting hug.

* * *

Gaia woke to the feel of a rough, wet tongue against her cheek. Raising her head up she came face to face with a strange wolf. *uh oh* she thought, not knowing if this one was friendly or not.  
Instead of biting or growling at her it nuzzled at her again, as though to see if she was alright. By instinct Gaia yipped and nuzzled the wolf back. Getting up Gaia looked at her new surroundings. The town was nowhere in sight, it seemed that she had run well out of town and into the valley. *Oh boy, this is not good.* the wolf sensing the young demon's unease walked behind her and gave her a little push towards a glowing forest ahead. Looking back at the wolf she could see it wanted her to go there, and since it was a forest it just seemed to be the best option. Walking forward, Gaia made her way along with the wolf across the open field and into the eerie forest. *Why do the trees glow like this?* Gaia wondered as she continued through the trees. The two wolves came to a stop at a small stream and sat down to rest. *Boy I sure am hungry, wonder if there is anything to eat around here* Gaia thought as she took a look around. Spotting some berries she got up and began to pick them. They smelled ok and tasted good so she ate them. After a good dozen or so of them she felt a little better and went back to her spot by the stream and lay down to get some sleep. *I'll have to find my way back in the morning* the wolf lay down beside her to keep the smaller one warm. As she was slowly beginning to fall asleep her stomach was beginning to ach and her head felt funny, as though she had been spinning in circles for a long time. *Oh no, what's going on..I...don...* before Gaia could even finish her thought she passed out.

Thankfully for her a pair of red eyes spotted her still form and came down to ground level. Scooping Gaia up in his arms Vincent carried her to his small camp with the wolf following behind.

"What have you gotten yourself into pup." he quietly said to Gaia's still form. Noticing the berry stains around her mouth he instantly knew she was sick because of them. Placing her down in his sleeping bag he quickly got water and a rag. "Just hang on little pup." he whispered as he wiped Gaia's now perspiring forehead.  
Grabbing a pen and paper he had in his bag Vincent wrote a quick note and tied it to the wolfs neck, he knew that the wolf was a friend or else it would of left by now. "Go find the one called cloud and give him this note." seeming to understand the wolf nodded and ran off towards the town.

Turning his attention back to the small child he noticed that she was now shivering violently. To help stop it he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped both the blanket and cape around her. Periodically he would get Gaia to swallow some water and would also bath her head in the cool water in hopes it would give the child some relief; but it did not.

* * *

_*where am I? What's going on?* Gaia thought as she looked around herself, all she could see was white while at your feet were lilies and grass._

_"Mother." Gaia whispered. "Whoa, I got my voice back, and I'm not little...am I dead? It must have been those berries I ate."_

_"hehehe, yes it was those berries you ate, but no you are not dead, just on a little trip, this is the only way I can speak with you in this world." Gaia's mother's voice penetrated the empty field._

_"Mother." Gaia cried out with happiness. With that the empty field suddenly came alive with more plants and animals all around her even the white sky became blue although there was no sun._

_"Yes my child, it's me, just checking up on you, I saw you at one of my ponds, the one in the old church." she said. Her presence and scent now filled the air around Gaia and she quickly became at ease._

_"Yes, I miss you so much mother and home, but I have made many new friends in this new world. I'm just glad to hear your voice again." Gaia said as she sat in the field. It was then that she noticed that not only was she naked but her wolf ears and tail had appeared. "Ummm...mother, where are my clothes?" Gaia asked._

_"hehehe there is no need for clothes in this world; no one is going to see you." she replied with a small laugh._

_"Oh, ok. How is everyone doing at home?" Gaia asked, wanting to make sure that everything was alright in her world. She didn't want anything to happen to her home while she was gone._

_"Everyone is ok, one of the little girls in the village lost her first tooth and a new baby was born today, a little boy." she said._

_Gaia smiled at the thought of the little girl holding her tooth in her little hand to show her parents or anyone she saw for that matter, and of the little new born boy._

_"I am glad everything is ok, but mother, things are not alright in this world."_

_"I know, but it's on its way to getting better now. It will take time for it to be peaceful again but at least its starting." she sighed._

_"You sound upset about it being troubled mother."_

_"Yes, there are some very special people there who need to keep their hopes up. I have tried to keep them up but that alone won't do. I fear the worst could yet happen." she said, her voice cracking at the thought of losing all the peace in that world._

_"Is there anything I can do to help?" Gaia asked, wanting to help ease her mother's pain._

_"You already are helping. Vincent happens to be one of those special people in that world and he needs a lot of help. Cloud and Tifa help but i think you will have the best affect on him." Gaia could hear the smile in her voice as she cheered up a bit._

_"I am glad, he is very nice, although a little quiet, but that is alright, I just hope he can accept me when I turn back into my adult form." Gaia said with a bit of a frown as she was worried that he will turn his back on her when the time came._

_"Don't worry, he will love you even when you show your true self." Mother reassured her child. "Now it is time for you to go back to your new home, Vincent is getting very worried about you." Gaia's mother said and the sky became white again, the animals and plants vanished and everything became dark again. Only this time Gaia wasn't afraid.

* * *

_

"Don't leave little one, it is not your time, this world needs you still." Gaia could make out a voice although faint she knew it was Vincent, he sounded almost frantic. She struggled to open her eyes, to show that she wasn't really gone. Slowly after fighting with the dark haze that still surrounded her; Gaia opened her eyes to see Vincent looking down with concern in his eyes. A small smile crept across Gaia's lips as she wanted to show him everything was alright. At least that is what she wanted, her body on the other hand didn't like the idea as her head and stomach seemed to suddenly ache. The smile quickly vanished as the wolf clenched her teeth and eyes in pain.

"Don't worry little pup, cloud is on his way, he will bring something to help you." Vincent whispered. Just seeing a child in pain was enough to make him almost cry as his instincts to help this one surged through his veins.  
Looking up through the trees he looked at the almost full moon and muttered. "Hurry cloud."

* * *

_Time to take a little break...at least till tomorrow. Cheers ^_^_


	5. You Want Off?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, square enix has that privilege, I on the other hand own Gaia/Pup

* * *

**

**Child of Mine**

You want off? Then Jump!

* * *

"Cid do you see anything?" Cloud yelled from his perch atop Cid's "new" ship.

"Naw not yet, what are we lookin for again?" he yelled back.  
Shaking his head cloud threw his cell phone through the open window at Cid's head.  
"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being and idiot, now call Tifa and ask her if Pup has come home yet." cloud said. They had started to call Gaia pup as it seemed to be the best name for her.

"Oh just jump!" Cid yelled as he flipped open the phone and called the bar.

"Vincent, where the hell are you?" Cloud muttered to himself as he continued to look for Pup. As they entered the open plains he spotted a wolf running towards the town. The wolf looked up and made eye contact with cloud. Once this happened the wolf stopped running turned around and began to follow the ship barking franticly, as though he wanted them to stop.

"What the hell is that noise out there?" Cid called through the window.

"It's a wolf, and it looks like it wants us to stop." Cloud said.

"Forget about stopping, Jump, jump jump."

"I'm not jumping Cid, put er down." getting down from his perch Cloud landed beside his friend in the ship. "Is Pup home?"

"No, Tifa is looking around the streets where Marlene lost sight of her." Cid replied.

"This is not good." Cloud muttered as he left the ship and approached the wolf. The wolf sat down and waited for the former soldier to come to it.

"What is that?" Cloud questioned as he saw something tied around the beast's neck. Reaching a hand out he grasped the ribbon and paper from the wolfs neck.

"It's a note from Vincent! He has Pup, they are in the old capital." Cloud said as he walked back to the ship.  
Having performed its task the wolf disappeared into the night. "Come on Cid lets go."

* * *

"Come on little one, you need to drink, it will help." Vincent said as he tried to coax Pup into drinking more water. She was not cooperating all that well as all Gaia wanted to do was sleep, not drink. "Please don't make me force you." he begged as he held the cup up to her mouth.  
Opening her eyes Gaia could see the concern that was written all over Vincent's face. Knowing full well that her mother would be a little miffed if she didn't listen to her when she took care of her when she was sick Gaia decided it was probably best not to get Vincent upset either. Taking small sips she drank the water, and quickly noticed how much better her stomach felt when the cool water hit.

"Good girl, that feels a little better now doesn't it." Vincent said with relief. Nodding her head Gaia looked up into his eyes and saw something there that she normally heard and saw in her mother's voice. *is that love I see?* she asked herself. *if it is, it is only the love a parent would feel for its child.* answering her own question Gaia closed her eyes and tried to rest. Something told her that this was only the beginning of the problems tonight.

"Vincent!"

"Cloud you made it, did you bring the antidote?" Vincent asked as he got up with Pup in his arms.

"Yeah, but why didn't you just bring her back to the bar?" Cloud asked as he got a bottle of green liquid out of his bag.

"Too much movement could prove fatal to her, I did not want to risk it." he replied as he sat back down and took the bottle from Cloud. "It is good to see you again Cid."

"Hey Vince."

Opening the bottle Vincent got Gaia to drink it all down in one gulp. Grimacing she was about to spit it back out when Vincent covered her mouth, forcing her to swallow.

"I know it tastes bad but you must drink it." he said.

Gulping down the concoction Gaia could feel it burn down her throat and had the sudden urge to throw up. Grabbing Vincent's hand from her mouth she jumped up and ran to the nearby bushes. Kneeling down she tried to throw up but nothing would come up. Tears of frustration flooded her eyes as more pain seemed to flow through Gaia's body. *This stuff hasn't helped, I feel worse than I did before* feeling a hand on her back Gaia turned and snarled at the owner, eyes flashing white.

"Whoa, watch out there Vince, she looks a little pissed eh?" Cid said as he backed up a few steps.

Vincent quickly withdrew his hand but didn't leave. *There is something not right with this child.* he thought as he kept a very close eye on the crouching child.

Gaia on the other hand was having a very hard time keeping any eye on Vincent let alone Cloud and the new stranger called Cid. Everything around her was a haze, she could see movement and could make out their voices but they sounded all garbled together.  
*What's happening to me, why do I feel this way? Oh mother I wish you were here...I'm so scared.* Gaia thought as she finally gave into her wolf instincts.

"What's wrong with her Vincent?" Cloud asked as he stepped up beside his friend.

"I don't know, but we must keep her safe, she seems to be disoriented and doesn't know who is around her or where she is." Vincent answered as he got up.

"Well just wrap her up so we can get back to the bar, I got a beer with my name on it there." Sid said, becoming a little inpatient with the situation.

Looking back at Cid both Vincent and Cloud shook their heads before turning their attention back to the snarling girl. Sighing, Vincent slowly took off his cloak and held it out before him, almost like a net. Walking towards Pup he reached out to cover her head so that she could no longer see; since what she couldn't see couldn't hurt her. It was more so that she wouldn't hurt herself but he had seen the little sharp canines in her mouth when she had snarled at him and he didn't really want to get bitten.

Backing up Pup evaded the cloak the best that she could. *Grrrr two feet is just not going to work* Gaia thought as she stumbled around. Getting onto all fours her speed increased a little but not very much since she was still in a great deal of pain, plus it didn't help when she couldn't see very well as it was. The red thing came back at her again, this time faster than before. Feeling trapped Gaia did the first thing that came to mind. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"Damn"

"Vincent, are you all right." Cloud cried as he knelt by his companion.  
Holding the struggling child within his cloak Vincent examined his right hand. Blood slowly oozed from the small wound that she had inflicted with those sharp little teeth.

"Hn, I will be fine, but I don't know about her, we have to get back to the ." he said as he cradled Pup in his arms.

"Then let's get going, I want my beer." Cid said as he boarded the ship followed by Cloud and Vincent who held a struggling Pup.

* * *

"This is not good, oh my poor little child, I'm starting to regret letting you go." Mother said as she watched her child struggle against the stronger man.

"Don't worry mother, she will be alright. If you like you could send us there to help her cope with that world." came a voice from behind.

Turning, Mother smiled softly at the owner of the voice."I may, she might need you three and so might the people of that world." she replied before turning her gaze back to her only true child.


	6. ZuruZuru

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, square enix has that privilege, I on the other hand own Gaia.

* * *

**

**Child of Mine**

ZuruZuru

* * *

"Zuruzuru, zuruzuru." The little pup moaned in her sleep.

"What was that?"

"I think she just spoke."

"Why that word though?"

"Uh oh, I think she heard me say that a few times when I was in the kitchen." Tifa replied as she looked down at Pup's still form.

"Hn." Vincent said as he sat down next to Gaia. Removing the damp cloth from her head he replaced it with a new one as she continued to battle it out with the fever.  
They had placed her in Clouds bed seeing as how she would be familiar with the scent and it was bigger so the chances of falling off were not as high.

"Of all the words she had to pick up on, it had to be that one." Cloud said as he smiled over at Tifa.

"Hey, it's better than hn, don't ya think." she shot back.

"Zuruzuru." Pup moaned again, a little louder this time.

"I think she might be comin to." Tifa commented, walking over to the door. "I will get her something to eat, since she will probably be hungry when she wakes."

"Make sure it's something her stomach can handle." Vincent advised.  
Nodding her head Tifa left the room and went downstairs.

Cloud walked to Vincent's side and watched him watch the little girl.-if that makes any sense-  
"You really care for this one don't you." it was more of a statement than a question, since cloud could tell that Vincent cared a great deal for this child, more so than any other he had protected.

Not looking up from Pup's still form Vincent replied. "She is very special, I don't know what it is about her but I feel drawn to her, almost as though we have something in common, I don't know what it is but..."

"I understand she has an innocence about her that just can't be found anymore in this world." Cloud said when Vincent found himself at a loss for words. "Don't worry she will be up and about before you know it." he finished as he left Vincent alone with Pup.

"Is that what it is little pup? Is it your innocence that draws me to you?" Vincent asked the silent form that lay before him. Shaking his head he sighed and changed the damp cloth again.

"I don't think it is that that draws me to you; I think it is something far different from that. It's as though you are like me in some way, but what way is it?...huh, I suppose I may never know, unless you learn more than a dragging word." Vincent continued to speak quietly to Gaia about his childhood, he never really went into his past with the Shinra Company, and he did not want to fill the childs ears with such painful stories. Unknown to him, Cloud and Tifa stood watching by the door, both of them smiling at the cutest sight they had ever seen. But they were not the only ones watching the tender moment between the man and child. Three pairs of eyes watched through the window of the house, unseen and unheard there they remained.

Gaia could hear the faint call of morning as the birds welcomed it outside the window. Not sure as to where she was she refrained from opening her eyes just yet. Smelling the air Gaia discovered that she was in Clouds room and that Vincent was near. But the wind that came through the open window brought three new scents, scents that she knew very well. A small smile crept across her face as she knew that mother was responsible for the familiar scents.

"And what are we smiling about?" came Vincent's soft voice.  
Opening her eyes, Pup looked up at Vincent and the smile grew even more. Gaia noticed that her stomach and head no longer hurt, she could see and hear perfectly and the sun was shining; what more could one ask for. Overjoyed with the new day she threw herself into Vincent's arms and gave him a big hug, well as big as she could give, since she only reach just past his knee in height.

"I see someone feels better." Clouds voice came from the open door.

"Zuru." Gaia cried as she jumped from Vincent's arms and into clouds arms. She loved being able to speak even though it was only one word and not exactly the word that she wanted to be saying but it was something.

"We have got to teach you a new word." he said as he returned the hug. Before Gaia could yip in delight her tummy reminded her just how hungry she was with a loud growl.

"hehehe, someone is hungry." Vincent said from his seat by the bed.  
Nodding her head, Gaia scampered out of the room and made a dash for the room she woke up in during her first night there. Opening the door you found it empty. The smile that was plastered on her face wavered a little at not finding Marlene or Denzel, but this did not last long. Gaia rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once again she found it empty. This caused the smile to disappear completely.

"They are at the park with Tifa." Vincent's voice came from behind.

Turning back Pup looked up at him with those big blue eyes and tilted her head a little. Something she did to her brothers when Gaia wanted her way. She saw a smile appear on Vincent's face that traveled all the way to his eyes. *Whoa, he's hot when he smiles* Gaia thought. Bending down to Pups level he gently tucked her hair behind her ears before answering the silent question.

"Yes I will take you to them, but only after you have had something to eat and get some real clothes on."  
Looking down Gaia discovered that you were in one of clouds shirts; the shirt reached the floor and the short sleeves went to her wrists. *How could of I ran down a hall and down the stairs without kissing the floor in this thing?* she pondered a moment. Then Gaia realized what Vincent had said. Squealing in delight she jumped back into his arms for another hug. Laughing Vincent picked Pup up and took her back upstairs to Marlene and Denzel's room.

"Her clothes might be a little big on you, but at least it's something." Cloud said as he tossed Vincent a skirt and shirt for Gaia to wear.

Not at all bashful when it came to nakedness Gaia got out of clouds shirt and walked over to Vincent. Cloud on the other hand was a little flustered as he was not used to children and the fact that being naked was nothing to them. Vincent chuckled at the ex-soldiers expression and helped Gaia get dressed.

"There, all finished." he stated when he was done. "Now time to eat."  
Taking the lead Pup went down the stairs and back into the kitchen.  
Sitting at the table she patiently waited while Cloud made an attempt at making some breakfast.

"What is going on here...can't a man get some sleep." came a voice from the kitchen doorway.  
Turning in your chair Pup spotted a new person. He was big and blonde. *Oh I hope he doesn't act as blonde as his hair is.* she thought to herself.

"Cid it's almost lunch time, besides you are the one who drank one too many beer." Cloud said to the half asleep man.

Rubbing his head Cid came to the table and collapsed in the chair across from Pup. This action startled her causing the young child to growl and jump down from her chair to go hide in the safe place.  
-Vincent's cloak- Looking down Vincent smiled reassuringly at Pup. "It's ok, he won't hurt you. He just doesn't know when to stop with the beer." he said.

"I heard that."

"Come on Pup, it's time to eat." Cloud said as he placed a plate of French toast on the table for the little girl.  
Climbing back into your chair Gaia eyed Cid before digging into her toast. *thank heavens I can eat regular people food right now.* since her diet as an adult would change back to raw meat once she transformed. Gaia was almost finished when she heard the front door bang open and two pairs of feet come running in.

"Cloud!" Marlene yelled when she entered the kitchen. "Tifa is..."

Having seen the panic in the child's eyes Cloud along with Cid and Vincent ran to the door.  
Smelling the air you caught a wiff of what Marlene was so panicked about. Getting down from the chair Gaia ran from the kitchen.

"NO PUP, it's dangerous!" Marlene cried as she tried to stop her new friend, but she was too fast for her.  
Reaching the open front door Gaia stopped in her tracks. The sight before her consisted of Tifa, Cloud, Cid and Vincent with weapons drawn in a battle stance and three men just standing there.  
Not hesitating Gaia ran from the building and to one of the strange men with her arms wide open.

* * *

_Hooraahhh! Another chapter done. Thanks for all the awesome support ^_^ Cheers_


	7. Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, square enix has that privilege, I on the other hand own Gaia.

* * *

**

**Child of Mine**

Three

* * *

"Yazoo!"

"Yazoo!" Gaia cried as she leapt into his waiting arms. Out of her brothers she was the closest to Yazoo, and he was the most possessive of her. Anyone who so much as looked at her wrong was instantly added to his hit list.

Returning the hug Yazoo held her close as though he would never let Gaia go. *Mother should not have sent her to this place, it is not good enough for her.* he thought as he looked at the oversized clothes his sister wore. Gaia could see the love he had for her in his eyes but there was also the look of anger behind that love. Gaia nudged his chin with the top of her head in question to his expression.

"I just don't like to see you in place that is not worthy of your presence." he whispered to Gaia.  
She smiled up at him and gave him another hug.

"And what about me?" came a deep voice, that was almost cracking with tears.  
Turning in Yazoo's arms Gaia faced Loz. With a smile still on her face she jumped from Yazoo's arms into Loz's. Who tossed her high into the air, much to Gaia's delight as she squealed with joy before catching her into a bear hug. "We were worried about you." he said as he gave Gaia a kiss on the cheek.

There was one last brother that she had to greet. Kadaj. Bending down Loz put Gaia back on the ground as Kadaj approached. Silent and no smile on his face he walked up to his sister. Kneeling down onto both knees pulled her into his arms and onto his lap. A small smile reached his face as relief raced through him to see that she was ok. Bending his head down to her ear he quietly spoke to Gaia.

"Mother has been worried about you. She fears that something is coming here, that is why she sent us. To help you and to help these people; for they will need it." these words were meant only for Gaia, although no other human could hear them save one, Vincent.*What is going on here?* Vincent thought to himself. *Is she one of them?*

"Ok what the hell is going on here!" Cid yelled as he had had enough of the waiting.

Whipping out his gun Yazoo pointed it directly at Cid's head. "You will not swear in front of my sister again." he growled between clenched teeth.

Everyone raised their weapons again, ready to fight if need be. Knowing that her brothers were not here to hurt anyone but to help Gaia felt that she had to do something about the situation. But how could she, she had no voice to express herself with. *What to do, what to do* Gaia thought franticly, trying to think of a way to stop this. Only one thing came to mind. Howl. Something that she hadn't done in a long time, well at least not the type of howl she was going to give off. Only when Gaia was young and just not in a real good mood would she howl a mournful tune. Her brothers would know it and lower their weapons; at least she hoped they would. Still sitting in Kadaj's lap Gaia let loose.

"AHHH, what is that awful noise." Cid cried as he covered his ears.  
Looking down at Gaia, the three brothers immediately lowered their weapons. They knew that she didn't like violence and so to keep her happy they would not fight. Standing up with Gaia still in his arms Kadaj turned to face their former enemies.

"Brother, we are not here to hurt anyone this time." he said trying to keep his sister and his two other brothers calm.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked as he lowered his sword.

Passing Gaia back to Yazoo, Kadaj took a lily out of his pocket and handed it to Cloud. "This should explain." was all he said.

Holding the delicate flower in his hands cloud looked at it then to his "brothers" in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I will explain later, when sister is not so near, and you are alone." Kadaj said.

Vincent could feel a pang of jealous rage flash through him at the loving care Gaia's "brothers" seemed to take with her. *Why am I feeling this, she is only another child.* he scolded himself.

As Gaia sat in Yazoo's arms she spotted Marlene and Denzel watching from the door. Squirming her way out of his grasp she ran over to them smiling. Taking Marlene by the hand Gaia led her outside, showing her that it was safe. *Loz would love to play hide and seek with Marlene.* she thought as she could see her big brother was looking a little bored listening to Karaj and Cloud discuss what was going on.

"Loz." Gaia said, getting his attention.

"Pup, you can speak now, yaaa!" Marlene cried in delight, happy that her new playmate could speak.  
Looking down Loz smiled at the two little girls.

"Her name is not Pup, it is Gaia!" Yazoo said coldly. He was not about to let someone insult his sister when she couldn't even say her own name yet. Everyone was silent as their attention turned to Gaia and Marlene.

"I'm sorry we didn't know her name, so we called her pup." she whispered.  
Glaring at Yazoo, Gaia put a comforting arm around Marlene to reassure her.

"Ahh, don't worry about Yazoo, he just gets upset easily when it comes to his baby sister." Loz said, trying to cheer Marlene up. "I brought something for you to play with Gaia." reaching into his bag he had with him, Loz pulled out a bright blue ball with stars all over it.  
Smiling with joy Gaia reached up to take it. Once it was in her hands she waved Denzel over to come play.

"Tifa, can we go back to the park?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know Marlene..."

"Don't worry Yazoo and I will be there." Loz said as he smiled, wanting to play too.  
Turning to cloud Tifa gave him a questioning glance. In turn Cloud nodded his head to her and looked over to Vincent.

"Hn." was all he said as walked over to Loz and Yazoo.

"Yaaa! Come on lets go." Marlene shouted as she began the walk back to the park.  
Reaching out a hand Vincent went to grasp Gaia's, but was stopped suddenly when Yazoo picked her up. Looking at Vincent over Yazoo's shoulder she gave him an apologetic smile as Vincent fell in step beside Denzel while Loz and Marlene were in the lead.

*This is not good, how could of I gotten so attached to her in just a few short days?* Vincent questioned himself as the group continued to walk to the park.

Reaching the park Gaia, Marlene, Denzel along with Loz immediately ran to the big field to play with the ball. Yazoo and Vincent found a bench nearby from where they could watch everyone. Sitting down the two men were quiet. Not having any desire to speak to one another they just sat and watched.

"You seem to be attached to my sister." Yazoo suddenly stated, taking Vincent by surprise.

Looking over at Yazoo he replied."She is a special one, now I know why, she is one of you."

"Yes and no, she is our sister, but she is not of Jenova." Yazoo said with a small smile on his face."No, she is much more special than that."

Looking the children running around Vincent tried to think why Gaia was more special than the three men that almost brought chaos to their world.

"Have you come to terms yet with your loss of Lucrecia yet?" Yazoo suddenly asked.

Vincent's eyes widened as heard the name of his former love. Turning his attention away from the playful children he turned to Yazoo, eyes now cold with anger. "I don't think it's any of your concern." he growled.

"Oh but I do think it is of my concern." Yazoo said with a smirk on his face. "It seems that Cloud has forgiven himself for his sins, why is it that you cannot?"

"It is not that easy." Vincent snapped. This was one subject that he did not want to talk about, yet here he was talking to a stranger about it. * he knows nothing* he thought to himself.

"I know more than you think I know, in fact I know more than Cloud, or my baby sister." Yazoo teased.

"How?" Vincent questioned.

"hahaha, easy. Mother." was the only reply he got. "But you must forgive yourself if you wish to move on in your life, I mean you are going to be around for a very very long time, so why not make the most of it."

"hn."

"heh, don't worry you will understand, eventually." Yazoo said, turning back to Gaia and her playmates in the grass.

After having played all sorts of games with her big brother and Marlene and Denzel they all took a seat in the grass. Loz and Marlene both lay on their backs together, watching the clouds roll by; picking out the different shapes they could see. Denzel sat and watched a spider crawl over the blue ball. Meanwhile Gaia made her way over to the bench where her brother and Vincent sat. Feeling the cool chill in the evening air she crawled onto Vincent's lap and wrapped herself in his cloak. Vincent placed a possessive arm around Gaia and pulled her close. Yazoo saw this and smirked as he continued to sit quietly in thought. *So this is the other immortal mother hopes Gaia will fall in love with, heh. Good luck with that mother, he may have a soft spot for children but when she transforms back into her normal self, I don't know.* Yazoo thought, knowing that his mother would hear his thoughts since they were connected.

"I think it's time to get the children back home." Vincent said as he could see that not only was Gaia asleep but the other three were passed out in the grass.  
Nodding his head Yazoo got up and walked over to his brother Loz. Nudging him with his foot he woke him up.

"What?"

"Its time to go." Yazoo said as he picked Denzel up along with the ball. Loz followed suit picking Marlene up who was also asleep.

The slow, steady gait that Vincent walked with sent Gaia into a deeper sleep as the group began to walk back to the bar. Yazoo watched as Gaia snuggled deeper into Vincent's chest as she slept. A pang of jealousy ran through him as he was used to having his baby sister all to himself, he now had to share her with another. Although his love was brotherly the love he saw emanating from Vincent was that of a father. *That will change pretty quick I think* he thought as they walked.

Upon reaching the bar Loz and Yazoo relinquished the children to cloud and Tifa so that they may put them to bed. Vincent on the other hand kept his hold on Gaia and headed up the stairs to Clouds room which had also become her room. Setting Gaia in the bed she snuggled under the blankets. "Sleep well...Gaia." he whispered.

Hearing her name Gaia opened her eyes and looked up into his. She smiled a little and closed her eyes again. "Vincent." she whispered back. Hearing Gaia speak his name brought a new light to his eyes; one that had been burnt out for many years. Getting up Vincent walked over to the window and looked out at the now full moon. Taking a seat on the window sill he sat and watched the small child sleep in peace.  
Poking his head into the room Cloud caught Vincent's attention. "Hey Vincent, want anything to eat?" he asked

"No, thank you."

"So, she say any other words today?"

"No." Vincent replied, something in him did not want to yet share the joy he felt deep inside over Gaia saying his name.

"ok, well if you need anything we are all downstairs, Loz and Cid are having a drinking contest. Hate to say it but I think Loz might just loose this battle." Cloud chuckled as he left.

"heh."

* * *

_All done for this chapter...I'll try to get another one up soon ^_^ thanks for all the support my little gum drops...Cheers_


	8. Full Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, square enix has that privilege, I on the other hand own Gaia.

* * *

**

**Child of Mine

* * *

**

Full Moon

* * *

"This Vincent seems to have become attached to our sister." Kadaj commented as Cloud approached the table down in the bar.  
Loz and Cid were on their 4th pint of beer each and while Cid seemed to be taking the challenge on just fine, Loz looked like he might pass out.

"Yeah, I don't know exactly what it is about her, all I can think of is the fact that she is so innocent; ya know, the way every child should be." Cloud said as he took his seat.

"hehehehehe, it's not that its..."Loz began to giggle, but was hit in the back of the head by Yazoo.

"Ow...what the hell!"

"Shut your trap, and drink your beer, your falling behind." Yazoo growled.  
Cloud arched an eyebrow at the two brothers. *They are hiding something.* he thought.

"Our sister is very unique, I will give you that." Kadaj said trying to get Clouds attention away from his other brothers.

Looking back over to Kadaj cloud replied."Yeah, that's why we called her pup, and why is it that she couldn't speak until you guys showed up?"

"We don't know, maybe cause we are her family. It may have triggered her speech, who knows." Kadaj replied.

"So what was with the growling and little sharp teeth, you say you are her family but she behaves more like a wolf sometimes." Cloud said.

"That's...hick...cause she ...hick...is...one...OWWWWW...YAZOO!" a drunken Loz had let the cat out of the bag.

"You baka, you were not supposed to tell!" Yazoo yelled as he hit Loz in the head again.

"Awww come on leave Loz alone...he my drinkin buddy now." Cid said, a slur was starting to develop in his voice by now.  
Yazoo glared at the two men before getting up from his seat and leaving the bar.

"Is she really a wolf?" Cloud asked.

Kadaj watched his brother leave the bar before turning his attention back to Cloud. "Yes she is, she is immortal just like Vincent, she was born that way though, not like Vincent. That is what attracts him to her, he senses something about her, something he can relate to."

"Oh, well does she transform under the full moon or anything like that?" Cloud asked.

"No, she only did that once and lost control, that was when she turned 18."

"What?...now I'm confused, she doesn't look 18." Cloud said looking very perplexed as to how you could look like a 4 year old yet be older than 18.

"When she was sent here she became a child again, it is only a matter of time before her true self comes back." Kadaj explained.

"Will she lose control again." Cloud asked, wanting to be sure that everything would be ok.

"I'm not sure, anything could happen."

"well...hick...if she gonna...change..hick it would be...tonight...there..full moon out..hick." Loz commented as he finished off his 5th pint.

* * *

"No, go away..leave me alone!" you cried. There was nothing but darkness around you save one little light above you. Around you you could make out three men, you recongized them from the bar and the park. They were closing in on you, holding their fists up, ready to strike.  
"MOMMY!" you screamed, as they seemed to come from everywhere, no matter where you turned there was a man standing there. Just as they were about to hit you you could hear a voice off in the distance, calling to you.  
"Who are you...where are you! HELP ME!" you cried in hopes that whoever belonged to that voice would come and help you.  
Suddenly the light went out and you were alone again. "MOMMY!"  
The light was suddenly replaced by a full moon in the sky. It seemed to pull at you, calling you out. You tried to fight it but it was no use, you were lost. !" you cry became a ragged howl as you began to change.

"What the.." Vincent whispered to himself as he saw you begin to toss and turn in your bed. Getting up from his seat he quickly took you into his arms and tried to calm you down. At first it seemed to work and you began to settle, but suddenly you howled and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Gaia, please wake up, you are having a bad dream...you need to wake up."  
Suddenly your eyes snapped open and your eyes first came upon Vincent's concerned look. "Help." you quietly whispered to him.

"I'm trying, but I don't know what is wrong." Vincent replied as he held you close.  
Out of the corner of your eye you spotted something bright outside of the window. It was the moon, in its full glory. Captivated by the light you got out of Vincent's lap and onto the ground. Walking to the window you looked out; a glazed look had now become set in your eyes. They would flash between blue and white as your transformation had begun. *Not now, please not now.* you cried in your mind. You didn't want anyone you cared about to get hurt. The last time this had happened someone close to you died trying to help you. There was no way you were going to let that happen again. Although you thought that you were winning the battle with the moon your body was begging to change. Your eyes were no longer large and round, small claws were replacing your normal nails. Your breathing became heavy and short; everything around you seemed to be brighter and louder.

"Gaia, are you ok, what's wrong."  
You didn't even answer Vincent, you only swiped out at him with your hand and snarled. This one was much different from the one you had given him in the old capital. This one was more feral and menacing. Backing away Vincent looked down at you in confusion. He didn't know what to do, if he came to close you would lash out but couldn't just sit and do nothing. Could he?  
Snaring again, you seemed to be fighting with yourself as to what you were going to do next. *I'm so hungry, i can smell fresh food nearby lets go get it.* "No! They are my friends I have to find something else." you muttered to yourself. Not knowing that the window could be opened you threw yourself through it and down to the ground. Landing in a crouched position you looked up to see Vincent poke his head out to see if you were ok.

"Gaia, don't move, stay where you are,I will get your brothers." Vincent yelled as he disappeared again.

*Not bloody likely* you inner self growled. *I want some food and i want some food NOW!* taking off you ran down the streets in search of a meal, and as you ran your body continued to change. You were no longer the size of a child, in fact you didn't even look human anymore you were now a fully formed wolf. The size of a large bear you continued your desperate search.

"Vincent. What's wrong?" Cloud asked as Vincent came running down the stairs and into the now busy bar.

"Its Gaia, something is wrong."

"Well is still here?" Kadaj asked getting up from his seat, as he had a very good idea as to what was wrong.

"No, she jumped out the window...What is she really. I know she is not human, but she is also not like you guys." Vincent demanded. He had had enough of being kept in the dark as to what you really were.  
Walking over to Vincent, Kadaj placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are right she is not like us, in fact she is more like you than you know." was all he said as he dragged Loz out of his chair and they made their way to the door.

"Hey, where are you going? What are we going to do about Gaia?" Vincent demanded.

Turning back Kadaj smirked."If you think you can take her on and not get yourself killed then be my guest. If not then stay out of our way, until the sun rises or she gets something to eat she is not in control."

By this time Loz was sober and on the phone to Yazoo.  
Looking over to Cloud, Vincent nodded his head. "Alright we will come, just let me tell Tifa. Are you comin too Cid?" Cloud said as he got up.

"Damn right im comin with you guys, someone has to babysit the drunk." he slurred.  
Once Tifa knew what was going on Cloud, Vincent, Cid along with your three brothers were now on their way through the town in search of you. Little did they know that they were now prey themselves.  
Hugging the shadows you followed the six men as they searched on foot. The only reason you were following them was because there was two easy targets among them. You were just waiting for them to split up or stop, just one carless move was all you needed to watch for.

"It may not have been a good idea to bring Cid and Loz. They are now targets for her." Vincent commented.

"All the better, this way she will come out of hiding and we can get her to a safe place." Yazoo said as he smirked at the two drunk men.

"Oi, that was not funny." Cid yelled.

"Shhhh...Cid...you'll wake the baby...hick." Loz mummbled.

"Oh god help us." Cloud muttered.  
They soon came to the park where they came to a stop to get their bearings.

*Now is my chance, they are vulnerable out there* you thought as you began to creep forward.  
Just as you were about to launch your attack Vincent turned around and spotted you. Your eyes met and something deep inside you told you this was wrong. That you needed to trust this one man. But since your instincts were stronger than your common sense you did not listen to it. Springing forwards you ran at Cid who was the closest to you.

"Cid..look out!" Vincent shouted as he drew his gun out, ready to use it if need be.  
Snarling you grabbed Cid by the leg and began to drag him away.

"OI, OI, OI, let go of me you hound!" he yelled as you tried to drag him away.  
Growling you had no choice but to let go of him as the other men seemed to come to his aid. Just as you were about to make a run for it Loz was thrown onto your back in an attempt to stop you.

"OWWW that hurt Yazoo, and what the hell are you doing?" Loz cried as he struggled to keep a grasp on you.

"Trying to tire her out you idiot." Yazoo yelled as he grabed his bag.

"What are we going to do with her then?" Cloud asked.

"This." Yazoo replied as he pulled out a freshly killed rabbit, it still bled and was still warm.

"EWWWWW. thats gross." whined Cid as he looked at the dead animal.

"She wont eat anything else." Kadaj said.

"HN"  
Throwing the rabbit so that it landed just in front of you Yazoo and the others got ready for a fight if you refused the bait.  
Seeing the body that lay in front of you, you immediately stop moving and sniff it. Finding it to your liking you start to tare into the carcass with vigour. Taking that as his signal Loz scrambled off of your back and ran back to the others.

"Now what?" Vincent asked as he watched you devour the small animal. *She isn't all that different from me* he thought as he continued to watch.

"Now we wait for the drugs that I put in to kick in." Yazoo replied.

"You drugged your own sister?" Cloud cried, he couldn't quite believe that Yazoo would do something like that to someone he cared so much for.

"It won't hurt her, just get her change back so she will be in control again." he replied.

"Hey guys, look, it's working." Cid said pointing to your now glowing form.  
A blue light seemed to come from within you as it surrounded you from all sides. Your fur began to vanish as did your animal form. It was replaced by human skin and hair. Your were no longer a child but back to being an adult. Your ears and tail remained though. Once the process was finished you were on your knees, naked and shivering.

"Gaia, are you ok?" Yazoo cried as he rushed to your side. Your other brothers not far behind.

Taking his cloak off, Vincent quietly walked up to you and placed it around you. Looking up at him you smiled. "Thank you. and yes brother, I am ok." you said as you slowly got to your feet.  
Looking down you saw the small animal that you had devoured just moments ago and turned back to Yazoo. "You did this didn't you." you stated. In reply Yazoo nodded his head. "Thank you."

"Cloud, Cid I hope I didn't worry you too much." you said as they too had made their way over to your side.

"Naw...we knew you would be ok." Cid said with a big goofy grin on his face.

Turning once again to Vincent you smiled softly. "And who is your friend?" you asked.  
A look of shock came to everyone's face as they looked from a friendly you to a pissed off Vincent.

"HN" was all he said before turning away from you.

"What do you mean, "Who is our friend?" its Vincent, you have been with him since you got here, how can you not know him." Cid said, shocked that you could not remember who their friend was.  
Everyone and everything was still and silent as they awaited your response. Looking from person to person your gaze finally landed on Vincent's turned form. Sighing you walk to him quietly, ashamed that you could not remember someone who seemed to cause new emotions inside you to rise. You didn't stop until you were facing Vincent and as soon as you saw his eyes you gasped. For in them you saw pain, and anger fighting each other.

Taking your hand you gently cradled his cheek before responding. "Forgive me for not remembering someone who is so close to me. I will try very hard to remember what we once shared." you quietly said to him, tears gathering in your eyes. You hated to see anyone unhappy and you would do anything within your power to help them.

Brushing your hand away while driving the look of pain from within his eyes Vincent didn't even respond to you, he just walked away.

"Oi, Vincent. Where are you going?" Loz yelled at the retreating back of Vincent.

"Hn."

Loz was about to go after him when Cloud stopped him. "I wouldn't, you would not survive, just let him go. He needs time to take this in."

With Vincent's cloak still around your shoulders you let the tears that had threatened to escape go. Never before had you felt this way, it was almost as though your heart was being crushed. You couldn't breath, at least you thought you couldn't breath. Yazoo noticed your emotional struggle and came to your side. Taking you into his arms he held you close as you cried your tears.

"Do not worry sister, everything will be alright." he said reassuringly.

Oh how you wanted to believe the words he said. You tried with all your might to take in the words and think that everything would be ok; but something inside you said otherwise. *How can everything be ok, when Vincent won't even talk to me, let me explain what is happening to me? No everything wont be ok, it never will.* you thought as your tears began to stop.  
Leaving the safety of your brothers arms you walked away from the group and into the field.

"Gaia, what it is." Kadaj asked taking a step towards you.

Holding up a hand you stopped his progress. Looking up at the moon you finally spoke."If the people of this world cannot accept me for who and what I am then I must become like them, I must change." you said.

"What?" Loz said, looking from you to his brothers, in hopes that one of them understood what you had said.

Taking off the cloak you let it fall to your feet. The blue light glowed around your body again and you changed back into your wolf form. With a snarl and a sharp bark you took off into the town.

"Wait! Gaia! Don't do it!" Kadaj yelled at your disappearing form.

"What is she going to do?" Cloud asked walking to his "brothers".

"When she said that she would become like the people of this world she meant that she would do what they do to survive. Which is pretty much anything; i do not like it." Kadaj explained, clenching his katana behind his back.

"We will find her, and make things right for her." Cloud said laying a hand on Kadaj's shoulder.

"How, we cannot make things better for her, there is only one person who can fix things now and that baka oni is not going to!" Yazoo yelled walking away from the group and back towards the old church where he and his brothers had set of camp. It was the only place in the town where they felt at home.

* * *

Running down the old run down streets you searched for something else to eat. Anything would do really, since the rabbit did not quite fill your stomach. *Is there nothing in this town.* you thought. Just then you spotted a dog begging at a back door of the small food shop. The owner knelt down and gave the skinny canine some scraps. Taking this idea you made yourself look as small as possible and put on a puppy face. The shop keeper spotted you as well and came back with more scraps. "There you go you poor thing." he said before shutting the door and leaving you alone in the dark with the dog.  
The dog suddenly turned to you and snarled. Snapping at you he drove you away from the food that had been given to you.

*What it he doing, hasn't he heard of sharing.* you thought as you backed away. Defeated you walked away in search of food with head hung low, walking with no destination.  
It had been a few hours since your encounter with the dog and still no food. *Oh this is hopeless, i guess I'm gonna have to behave like that dog to get my food, but I cannot disgrace myself in such a way. What would mother say?* Growling you howled your frustration into the dark sky and continued on your way. This time with a new objective. Get food, even if you have to hurt someone or something to get it.

"Hn, what the hell am i doing here?" Vincent questioned himself as he followed your trail. *Cause you still care for her that is why you dolt.* his mind answered.

"Heh, there is no way she will be able to survive on her own in this place." Jumping down from a building he landed in front of causing you to come to a halt.

A smell suddenly came to your nose, a very familiar smell. *Vincent* you thought as you began to raise your head to see. Spotting a flash you watched as Vincent dropped down in front of you.  
"So you have decided you live like a lowly dog now have you. Heh, it just shows your true self anyways, since your just a liar and live off of other people." he taunted.

*Why is he saying such words to me, I have done nothing wrong. I am not at fault.* "You do not understand, if I could have talked in my child form I would have told you everything..." you began but were cut off by Vincent.

"Save it, I don't want to hear anymore." he muttered, taking a step towards you.

Backing up you were almost tempted to run. *No, no more running, I will face whatever is in my path. I must become like the wolves of this world, not home.* you thought. Standing your ground you snarled at him causing him to stop.  
"No you will listen to what I have to say!" you shouted. "Mother sent me here so that I may not be alone anymore. I had no choice but to be in child form. What would of you done if I came to you in my normal form?" you asked as you began to quickly change back to human form.

"I..." Vincent began but was interrupted by you.

"I know what you would have done, you would have turned your back on me just like you do to everyone else but children. You have told me so much about yourself that I'm guessing there are things i know that even cloud doesn't know. You don't know how badly I wanted to tell you about my home, and the things that I have done, but I couldn't. So don't you dare call me a liar or a dog!" you yelled, tears streaming down you face. Shivering from the cool air you changed back to a wolf and before Vincent could even open his mouth to say something took off down the street.

"Whoa." turning Vincent watched as your form got smaller and smaller in the distance.

* * *

"Mother you should not have sent her here!"

"She chose to come here, i would not deprive my child of her happiness."

"But look what at what is happening to her, she is not the same, she is losing her innocence to this world." Yazoo cried as a single tear fell from his face and into the pool.

"My son, do not worry so. Things will get better, this is a trail for both her and Vincent, well more for Vincent than her, but you get what I mean." mother said softly to her son, wanting to reassure him that it was a good idea that you came.

Sighing Yazoo turned from the pond and settled down in his bed for the night. "I hope you are right Mother, for I cannot stand to see my sister like this." he quietly said as he closed his eyes.

"I hope so to my son...I hope so to."

* * *

_Thank you for all the support my little gum drops…I am working on revising the chapters since I wrote them so long ago and grammar is not my fote ^_^ so to keep everyone happy im posting the older ones and replacing as I revise them…cheers_


	9. Bad Tummy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, square enix has that privilege, I on the other hand own Gaia.

* * *

**

Child of Mine

* * *

Bad Tummy

* * *

Running through the night you soon found yourself in what would be considered the slums of the town. People lay on the small benches sleeping, while others stood around barrels that gave off fire to keep warm. To them you were nothing but another stray dog roaming the streets. *How can they live like this, why would no one help them...is there no one who cares at all for these people?* you asked yourself. Your thoughts were interrupted as you caught a whiff of something on the wind. *Nani?* Wandering over to where the scent seemed to be coming from you found a little old woman sitting outside her small shack feeding a stray dog. *At least one person seems to care.*

"Oh hello pup, are you hungry too?" the old woman asked as she spotted you hiding in the shadows.  
Lowering your head down you took on a more submissive posture so as not to frighten the old woman, and slowly made you way to her.

"Oh don't lower your head to me, little pup, I'm not afraid of you. Just as long as you behave yourself. hehehe." the old woman said as she reached out a hand for you to sniff.

The smell was familiar to you; it smelled like a woman from your world. Kind and gentle. Licking her hand you sat down at her feet as the stray dog took its leave, as though sensing you were not a dog, let alone a normal wolf. *Bout time I got some sort of respect.* you chuckled to yourself as you watched the dog leave.

"Now, let's see what I have for you." the old woman started as she looked through a bag in her hand. Pulling out a stale old piece of bread she set it down before you. "Sorry pup, it's all I got left." she said as she turned and walked back into the "house".

Looking down at the bread you sniffed it. *It smells kinda gross, but I'm soooo hungry, it will have to do.* with that you gulped down the bread. *better than nothing.* you thought as you walked away from the house. Making your way out of the city you reached the plains. *hmmmm, haven't been here before, not very nice though, would much rather run on green grass.*

"Grummmbbllleeee" you stomach was not liking the bread that you had eaten in the town.  
"Oh boy, probably shouldn't of eaten that thing." you muttered to yourself as your stomach began to boil. *Ugggggg, i remember this feeling*  
Looking for a good place to lay down to wait out the stomach ach you caught a new scent on the wind. One you knew.

"Forest...real forest!" you cried out. only to end up wincing in pain as you stomach reminded you that you were sick.  
*Must get to forest...better place to sleep* you thought as you followed the wind.  
The sun was starting to rise as you found the edge of the forest. This one did not glow like the other one you had been in. No this one was green and lush. Full of life still.  
"Its beautiful." you whispered to yourself. As tired and sick as you were, you felt that you could not rest just yet.

Making your way through the bush you came across a dirt road. Deciding to follow it you walked deeper in the forest listening to the morning birds sing a tune. Smiling you tried to ignore the pain you were in as you remember home and how the birds would come and sing by your packs cave.  
*oh how I miss this* you thought as you continued to walk.  
Soon you came across a small building as the road came to an end.

*huh, wonder who lives here?* you asked yourself as you slowly made your way to it. As you made your way up the steps you could hear voices from within.

"Nice shades rude."

"Thanks, they are the replacements of the ones you broke...again."

"well if you hadn't gotten in the way..."

"Reno, Rude. Enough."

"Yes sir." both voices said together.

Climbing the stairs you put your ear to the door. This was the time that your stomach rebelled and forced the contents out of you. *Oh shit, that is not good* were your final thoughts as you fell to the floor in a faint.

* * *

"Here Vincent."

"How did you know I would be here?" Vincent asked as he took back his cloak from Cloud.

"Its secluded and quiet." Cloud replied as he sat beside his friend.  
The pair stared up into the morning sky in silence. Looking from the sky, Cloud stared down at the ground for a moment.

"You should talk to her." was all he said.

"I cannot."

"You still should."

"Hn."

Getting up Cloud made his way over to his bike. "Vincent."

"Hn."

"It worked." he said before speeding off into the dawn.

Putting his old cloak back on, Vincent sat quietly as he contemplated what Cloud had said. *Do I dare put my sins to the test? Would i ever be forgiven?* he asked himself as he listened to the night.

"Heh, not bloody likely." he muttered into the darkness.

"And why not?" a soft voice said. It seemed to have come from out of nowhere. Vincent could not find the source. Although the scent that now filled the air was almost the same as Gaia's.

"Who are you?" he demanded as he stood, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"hehehehe, you won't find me Vincent, so there is no use in looking." the voice laughed.

"Hn." Vincent gave up and stood still. "What do you want."

"Just to tell you that Cloud was right."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

"He was right in that you should go to Gaia and about his sins." the voice replied.

"How do you know about Gaia and clouds sins?" he demanded, a little upset that someone he couldn't even see knew such things.

"That is not important right now, what is important is the fact that you must forgive yourself; are you able to do that?" the voice softly asked.

Looking down at the ground Vincent closed his eyes in thought. "I don't know."

"Hmmmm, but you must...she will not survive without you and you will not survive without her."

"What are you talking about, we are both immortal." Vincent said, opening his eyes back up.

"But immortals can die, not like mortal people, but they can die." the voice answered as it faded into the night.

As soon as the scent vanished with the wind Vincent looked back into the sky to see the stars glowing bright. "I still do not understand."

_sorry that this one is a bit shorter than the others...needed some sort of cliff-hanger lol_


	10. Bleeding

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, square enix has that privilege, I on the other hand own Gaia.

* * *

**

**Child of Mine

* * *

**

Bleeding

* * *

"Ohhhhh, my poor tummy. Note to self, you can't eat normal food, only meat." you mumbled to yourself as you became conscious.

Your nose quickly told you that you were no longer outside, but inside. Opening one eye confirmed this. You were indeed in a building, a bedroom to be more precise. Who's you did not know for it was filled with unfamiliar scents and sounds. *Where am I* you asked yourself. Looking towards a window you found it to be covered with a heavy blind that kept the day out.

Looking around the room you noticed that is was sparsely furnished, only a dresser and closet along with a desk and chair were seen. You were in the only bed there. Sitting up you leapt off the bed, since you were still in wolf form. *Thank goodness I didn't change, that would not of been good.*

"Oh hello there." a voice suddenly came from the open door.  
Whirling around you found yourself face to face with a tall, lanky man with red hair and a small smirk on his face.

Not knowing if he was a friend or a foe you went into defence mode. Crouching down you barred your teeth and let out a small warning snarl.

"Easy there, no one is going to hurt you here, i promise." he said with a smile.  
Cocking your head to the side you crept forward to sniff his hand that he held out for you. Sensing that this man was ok you decided to let your guard down.

Just as the man was petting you behind your ears the door banged open. Tearing your head from the mans hand you backed up with a snarl. Looking up you saw another man, this one bigger than the red head and he had no hair.

"Rude! Look what you did, you scared her." the red head yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was in here." Rude replied.

"Reno, Rude, leave her alone, she needs her rest." a new voice suddenly came from the doorway.  
You stopped your growling and looked to see another man. He was not built like the other two. Well he was tall, but not lanky like the red head but not bulky like the bald one; somewhere in between.

"I was just checkin up on her." Reno said as he turned back to you.  
He seemed so serious, almost too serious. *Man, this guy needs to lighten up.* you thought as you continued to watch him.

"She is probably also hungry, there is some meat in the kitchen if you would go and get it Reno." the man said as he walked in.

"yes sir." with that Reno left.

Feeling a little leery of this new man and the fact that Reno was no longer there you backed away again, but this time you did not growl. There was something about this man that you just couldn't put your paw on. *What is it; I know it's something inside him, as though he is trying to make up for something he had no control over. hmmmmm wonder what it is.*

"Where do you think she came from?" Rude asked the man.

"I don't know, but it's defiantly not a wolf from around here." the man replied as he opened the shades to reveal the sunshine. Looking through the window you could see that you were still in the forest. You still kept your distance away from the stranger as he walked around the room seizing you up.

"oi, boss, is this it?" Reno asked as he came back in holding a huge steak.

*MMMMMMMM...steak* was your only thought as your stomach began to rumble.

"Yes Reno."

"Here you go girl." Reno said as he set the steak down on the floor for you.  
Instead of diving head first into the food you sniffed it first to make sure that there was no poison in it. Not finding any you no longer hesitated and dove into the fresh meat with great hunger.

"Whoa, she's really hungry. Wouldn't want to be a rabbit." Reno teased as the three men watched you eat.

Finishing your meal you looked back at the men again, wondering what was going to happen next. Were they going to keep you there, or would they let you go.

"Reno, Rude. Take her outside, I'm sure she would like to stretch her legs, but keep a close eye on her." the stranger said as he walked back to the window as though he sensed something.

"Ok boss." Reno replied. "Come on girl, let's go outside and play for a bit."  
You slowly followed Reno as he guided you to a small field outside the house with Rude pulling up the rear.

Once outside you couldn't help but yip in joy as the sun warmed you up and green grass felt good on your paws. You had the urge to change into your human form and let your skin enjoy the feel of the grass as well but you didn't want to scare the two men away, you also didn't want to get hurt.

"hehehehe, look at her, isn't she just so cute." Rude said with a grin on his face.

"yeah, who woulda thought she is a wolf." Reno replied as he went to find a stick.  
You watched as he looked through some nearby bushes by a pond. Your good mood soon turned into a mischievous one as you began to keep up behind the red head. Rude watched with a smirk on his face as he knew what you were about to do.

"BARK!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!...*sploosh*"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Rude laughed as Reno sat waist deep in the pond.  
"Why you little sneak." Reno laughed at you as he splashed with the water. "And you. Shut up!" he yelled pointing at Rude.

Rude stopped laughing, at least out loud, there was still a smirk on his face and tears of laughter were pouring from his eyes.

"Grrrrrr, I'll get you." Reno growled as he leapt from the pond and tackled Rude knocking him to the ground.

Barking with laughter you joined the two men on the ground. *I haven't had this much fun in a while. Not since the park with Marlene* you thought as you tussled with the grown men. Reno reminded you of a cat almost, the way he could move with speed and agility kept you busy. While Rude moved a little slower there was still power behind him; that is until the two ran into each other and fell to the ground.

"Arrrgggg." the pair said as the rubbed their heads.  
They quickly stopped rubbing their heads as their attention quickly turned to you. Your laughter was no longer like that of a wolf but more like a humans. Looking back at Rude, Reno asked. "Are you hearing what I'm hearing, or is it just my imagination?"

"I don't think so." Rude answered as he kept looking at you.  
You were not noticing this as you couldn't stop laughing at the two men. It wasn't until they had been silent a little too long that you stopped laughing and looked at them. Noticing the look on their faces you knew that you had done something. *Oh shit* you thought. Wanting to cover whatever you had done up you yipped a few times and got into a play stance.

Looking back at each other Reno and Rude shrugged their shoulders and went back to playing with you.  
A few hours had passed and soon you found yourself asleep with the two men on the soft grass.  
Looking out the window Rufus had watched you play with the two Turks through the afternoon. He knew someone would come for you as he felt a presence in the area, and he never ignored it gut. "hn, wonder who it is." he muttered to himself as he turned his attention back to his computer and the data on it. Wanting to right the wrongs that his father had done Rufus rarely ever slept; just enough to get by as he poured his talent into making things better for the people. "The bastard, I should of stopped him, I could have, but why didn't I?" he asked himself, ashamed that he did nothing to prevent the pain and suffering that was caused by his father.

Turning on the light Rufus noticed a shadow cross the window. But before he could even turn to see what it was it was gone. *Hn, so he came* Rufus thought as he turned his computer off and stood back up to greet his guest. Before even getting to the door it was opened as his guest stepped in.

"Where is she?"

"Hello to you too." Rufus answered. "She is safe."

"Where?" the guest growled, never leaving the shadows.

"Hn, I am a little surprised to see you, here of all places, talking to the one you hate." Rufus said, a little amused.

"I am not here to see you let alone talk to you. I am here for her. Now I will ask you again, where is she!" the guest demanded.

"Hmmmm, that sounded more like an order than a question, I don't know if I should tell you, that temper of yours might get out of control and you may hurt her." Rufus replied as he walked to a nearby table that had a water jug along with some glasses. Pouring himself a glass Rufus continued to walk about the room casually as his guest glared at him. "You aren't going to know where she is if you keep glaring at me like that." Rufus teased.

"Tell me! Or else!"

"or else what? Huh. are you really going to let go of your control here, tsk tsk, you may hurt her." Rufus scolded.

"GRRRRRR!"

"Hehehehe, you haven't changed much now have you. Although it is a bit of a surprise that you are attached to someone." Rufus laughed. "What makes you think she will want to go with you, her, Reno and Rude have been having a lot of fun together today."

"I will not leave her with the likes of you!" the guest muttered.

"I am not my father you know, she is in no danger here. In fact she is much safer with me than she is with you." walking back to his guest Rufus smiled at the look he got. "Would you like a drink?"

"Hn." the shadow left as silently as it had entered, leaving Rufus chuckling over the conversation.

*that proved to be amusing* he thought as he went back to his desk and computer.

Opening your eyes you noticed that it was now becoming dark again. Lifting your head from Renos chest you stood up and stretched. *Man am I hungry* you thought as you began to scan the area for something to eat. Spotting a rabbit near the fence you began to creep towards it silently. Just as you were about to pounce. "Oi, Rude! wake up." the rabbit looked towards the voice and unfortunately you as well. Spotting you it made a run for it. Seeing that there was no point in wasting your energy over something so small you turned back to Reno and Rude.

Looking a little disgruntled you walked over to the two men and sat back down as you waited for them to get up. Rude was not exactly easy to wake up as Reno was trying everything he could to get him up. Punching him in the shoulder did nothing, yelling at him did nothing, pinching his nose only made him snore louder.

"*Sigh* what are we gonna do now?" Reno asked as thought. Looking down you saw that Rude still had his shades on and remembering Renos comment on how they were new ones you got a plan. Nudging Reno in the hand you got his attention. Pointing your nose at Rude's glasses Reno got the hint and knew what to do. Taking a hand he slowly began to take the sunglasses off when suddenly he found himself with a ketana at his throat. "Hehehehe, that got you. Come on she's hungry I think." Reno said as he got up. Rude followed behind him as you all made your way back to the house.

"How was your sleep?" Rufus asked as you entered the building.

"It was great Rufus." Reno replied. "But now she is hungry."

"Hn, there is some meat in the fridge still." Rufus said as he went back to his work.  
Wandering over to the desk you put your paws up on it so you could see what he was doing. Never before had you seen a computer, and boy was it something that puzzled you. As you watched his fingers dance across the small buttons you noticed that buildings and streets began to take shape across the screen. *Whoa*

Not really thinking anything of you being on the desk Rufus continued to type away. Once in a while he would mumble to himself. Mostly it seemed to be about his father and how he now had to fix the damage that he had done. *now I know why he seemed to be different.* you thought as you turned your attention from the computer to Rufus face. It seemed sad and angry at the same time, but there was determination there as well. *Don't worry Rufus, you will make things right again.* you thought as you nuzzled his cheek with your nose. Looking down Rufus stopped typing and gently scratched your ears.

Leaning on his hand you closed your eyes as a calm state seemed to seep into you. * he is so calm, but oh how I miss Vincent, I don't know why I do, but I do all the same.*

"Dinner is served lil lady." Reno said as he came out of the kitchen with another steak in hand, this time it was on a plate. Setting it down he backed away as you approached it. Taking a bite you savoured this steak a little more than the last one since you were not a hungry as before. Slowly you ate as the three men watched you, waiting patiently for you to finish. *Why are they watching me eat?* you thought as you looked up at them. Finishing the meat you sat back down showing you were done. Reno came and picked up the plate, but not before he petted your head. "I'm sorry pup." he whispered.

*Wha...* your body went limp as you fell to the floor.  
Once upright Reno glared at Rufus. "Why did we have to do that to her?" he asked, not liking the idea of drugging you.

"It was for her own good, we need to move her to a safer place. She is not as safe here as I thought." Rufus answered as he got a blanket with which to wrap you up in.

"Danger, what danger, there is no danger here." Reno exclaimed, shocked that there would be anything that could threaten the pup.

"The danger showed itself earlier today while you were playing." Rufus said as he gently picked you up.

"We are moving deeper into the forest, to the new house that i had built."

"Do you think the danger will follow." Rude asked.  
"I'm betting on it." Rufus said with a small smirk on his face.

"Don't turn into your father boss." Reno said as he left the room to get ready to leave.  
Rude followed as well.

*Hn, I am not my father, I just know what fate has planned for the two and i just need to give one of them a little push.* Rufus said to himself.

*I will bring her back* Rufus's guest thought, watching the two Turks pack bags into the waiting helicopter.

* * *

"Oi, Vincent, bout time you got back." Cid called out from a table in the bar. Not only was Sid there but Loz as well and Cloud. All three had a beer in hand, or in Cid's case two. Tifa was behind the bar, mixing drinks for the customers. Waving to Vincent she smiled her relief that he was ok.

"hn." Vincent mumbled as he sat at the table.

"So...did you go see Gaia?" Cloud asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"no."

"Why not?" Cid asked.

"Hn."

"Ohhhh man, just when he was starting to act normal." Cid cried.

"My sister will come back soon, when she's upset she just needs some time to cool off." Loz piped in.

"Hn."

"I know that your upset over the fact that she cannot remember you, but it's not her fault. Give her time." Cloud suggested.

"Yeah, and don't be mad at the fact that she was a child when you met, she had no choice in the matter." Loz added before taking another drink.

"I just feel betrayed, that's all." Vincent mumbled.

"Oh Vincent, don't worry. She never meant for things to happen the way they did." Tifa said as she brought him a beer.

Taking the beer Vincent slowly drank it. Although he had no need for it; the taste of it was good and he found it a little relaxing. To be able to sit with friends who don't judge you for what you are, only for who you are.

"Are you going to be ok?" Cloud asked quietly while everyone else at the table was busy conversing with each other.

"I don't know." Vincent replied, and it was the truth, deep down inside he felt torn between two emotions; hate and love. Not only were the two emotions giving him problems but two people that had entered his life were causing problems. His former lover and a creature that had just entered his life. What could he do, what should he do. He knew that it was pointless to pine for his lover who no longer truly existed but he couldn't bring himself to quit just yet. At the same time thoughts of Gaia raged at the back of his mind; forcing their way forward.  
Shaking his head Vincent got up from the table, leaving his beer half full he left the bar and went out into the dusk. Running down the street Vincent leapt up into the air, landing on a roof top he continued to jump from roof top to roof top until he came to the old church. Landing at the entrance Vincent took a deep breath to calm his nerves. It had been a very long time since he had entered a church. Hesitating at the door Vincent almost turned to leave again. *what's the worst that could happen you little chicken shit, the gates of hell opening up?*

Shaking his head Vincent opened the doors quietly and entered the church. "Probably, just cause it's me." he muttered to himself. He could see that the three brothers had settled into the church as their stuff was laying in random spots; although their beds were very close to the pond.

"Hn." Vincent wandered over to the pond even though his heart was pounding with fear. *Why am I even here?* he thought to himself.

Looking over the pond he watched the water ripple for a few minutes before a white lily caught his eye. There it was floating in the water looking as though it was a part of the water itself. Kneeling down Vincent plucked a yellow lily that was growing near his feet and placed it in the pond. He watched as the yellow lily floated out towards the middle. As he watched the white lily moved towards the yellow one, but as soon as the white one touched the yellow one the yellow one moved away quickly. Seeing this brought a flash of a recent memory; him turning away from you when you needed him.  
"Damn." Vincent muttered to himself.

The white lily was on the move again as it began to follow the yellow as quickly as it could but no matter what it couldn't catch the yellow and it soon seemed to give up and stayed floating in the center of the pond. Vincent continued to watch the yellow lily until the white one caught his attention again. It seemed to be changing color, almost as though it was bleeding out the color of red. The red started from the center of the lily and was beginning to spread out onto the petals.

*What it going on?* Vincent asked himself as he stood back up, not feeling very comfortable anymore. Turning away from the pond Vincent quickly made his way back out of the church. Once outside he felt as though he had run a marathon. Breathing deep, Vincent tried to calm himself but he just couldn't seem to get the image of the bleeding lily out of his mind.

"Come to ask mother for forgiveness?" a voice said from a dark corner by the door.  
Spinning around Vincent spotted Yazoo leaning against the church wall.

"I don't know why I came." Vincent answered.

Leaving his spot by the wall Yazoo walked over to Vincent and faced him. "Hn, it is not mother's forgiveness that you need. You need to forgive yourself and get over your past love. She no longer lives. Plus you need to get forgiveness from someone else as well." he said as he continued his way back into the church.

Vincent stayed where he was, trying to take in what Yazoo said to him. *Forgive myself? How can I?* he questioned. There was no way he could forgive himself for all that had happened because of him.  
"damn." he said to himself as he took off into the night.

Smirking to himself, Yazoo turned from the door and began to make his way over to the pond. He never felt very comfortable in this world but he would do anything for his sister, and if it meant staying in this world then he would. Taking a seat by the pond, Yazoo was about to say hello to mother when two lilies caught his attention. He knew that the white one had been placed in the water by you but the yellow one was new. *hn, seems that Vincent has some sort of a heart.* he thought to himself. Just as he was about to lay down he noticed that the white lily was still sitting in the middle of the pond. It was not moving around like the yellow one, and it was no longer completely white.

"What the hell..." he muttered as he looked closer. Noticing that red had begun to bleed out onto the petals Yazoo slammed a fist into the ground in anger. "Damn Monster!" It took Yazoo a few moments to get a hold of his temper and not go out looking for Vincent. Once calmed down Yazoo jumped up and went in search of his brothers.

* * *

_thanks for the support my little gum drops ^_^_


	11. Calling

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, square enix has that privilege, I on the other hand own Gaia.

* * *

**

**Child of Mine

* * *

**

Calling

* * *

*Oh man, what in the world happened?* lifting your head seemed to take a great deal of effort as you still felt like a lead weight. Smelling the air you noticed that you were still in the forest but not in the same house. *Where did they take me?*

Opening an eye you took note that it was now night and all was quiet. Your surroundings were very different. This new place had a more rustic look and feel about it than the other house. Deciding to get up you slowly made your way over to the door that had been left open a crack. *Why did they drug me, what did i do to them.* you thought as your head began to clear and your memory of that evenings events came back to you. You knew that Reno had said sorry to you but then you didn't know why, now you did.

Sticking your nose out the door you tested the air and listened for any strange sounds. Not hearing or smelling anything out of the ordinary you pushed your way out the door and into a small hallway. *Where is everyone?* you asked yourself as you wandered down the hall.

"boss do you think the drugs have worn off yet?"

"They should be by now."  
Hearing Reno and Rufus voices you quickly hugged the shadows and crept to the open room where they seemed to be.

"you know she is not going to be very happy." Rude said.

"I know, but I don't think a ride in a helicopter would of been very much fun for her." Rufus replied as he paced back and forth.

"Do you think the intruder will come here?" Reno asked.

"I'm not sure, depends on how determined he is." was his answer.

*Intruder, they took me here to keep someone from getting me?* you asked yourself. *well i guess i can't really be mad at them, now can i.*

"Oi." Reno called as he caught sight of your eye shine from the doorway. "Come here girl, I'm sorry we did that to you, but we didn't have much choice." he apologised, giving that little puppy look at you as he came to the doorway. Not being able to resist that look you walked the rest of the way and met him halfway with your tail wagging showing him that all was forgiven. Reaching a hand down Reno gave you a scratch behind the ears before turning back to Rufus and Rude.

"Well i guess she's not mad at us anymore." he said with a big smile crossing his face.

"Hn." Rude sighed as he made his way to your side as well to give you some attention.

"Take her to the kitchen and get her some food, I'm sure she is hungry after that long nap." Rufus ordered as he turned away from the trio and back to his desk.  
"Come on pup, let's go." Reno said, leading the way towards the kitchen.  
Before leaving though you looked back at Rufus and watched him begin to type at his computer again. His posture seemed so tense that you were waiting for him to snap. *Oh mother, the people in the world are in so much pain and dispare.* you cried before following Reno and Rude to the kitchen.  
Once you were gone Rufus sighed and turned his computer off for the night. He had known that you were watching him, and he was now beginning to think that you were no ordinary wolf. *She knows someting.* he thought to himself as he began to pace again. Although he was not very old, worry and stress lines were beginning to show on his face making him look old and worn. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Shin'ra here." he answered. Pausing for a moment he listened to the person on the other end.

"she is not here."

"Hn, if I knew where she was I wouldn't tell you." coming to a stop in the middle of the room Rufus began to smirk. He liked playing this game. It was a game where no one would get hurt as long as the moves were played right.

"I don't have time to talk to you, so just give it up already." was all he said before hanging up.

* * *

"You didn't need her anyways." a deep mocking voice came out of the night sky.  
Whirling around Vincent stopped in his tracks and looked to see who was behind him. No one was there.*Huh, must be my imagination* he thought.  
Just as he was about to continue his search for you he was stopped again.

"It's not your imagination Vincent, I'm real, and I'm here, there, everywhere. hehehehe."

"Who are you." Vincent demanded.

"hahahahahaha...oh come now, even someone as wise as you should be able to figure it out; and sorry but I'm not even telling you." the voice said.

No matter how hard Vincent tried he just couldn't get a fix on the source of the voice, it was almost as though it came from all around him.  
"Why don't you show yourself."

"Ah, ah ahhh, now now Vincent, where would the fun in that be. Besides I will show up in due time don't worry about that. But first I would love to know why you chase the wolf demon. Isn't she the one who betrayed you?"

Refusing to answer the question Vincent started to walk in the direction of the old capitol again.  
"Hehehehehe, i see. so she did betray you. I'm not surprised by it , i mean look at who raised her. Those three are bad enough, but the she wolf. Now there is something to be worried about."

"Hn, she is nothing to be worried about, she is not a threat to anyone." Vincent mumbled, not exactly liking what the voice in the air was saying.

"Oh but she is something to worry about, the three brothers will set her loose and she will go on a killing spree. Hehehehe, they have been going from town to town killing anyone and everyone. Just you wait and see." the voice laughed.

"Do you ever shut up?" Vincent grumbled as he continued on his way.  
Getting no answer he assumed that whoever it was had left the area. Although he tried to not think about what the voice had said he couldn't help but wonder. *Would she truly be capable of something like that? I mean those three brothers of hers tried to destroy us, what makes her any different?* he asked himself.

"Because she is innocence itself."  
Looking up Vincent spotted Kadaj standing nearby.

"Hn. What do you know."

"What do i know? she is my baby sister, I may not have been with her all of her life but I have helped in raising her." Kadaj said as walked to Vincent. "Who were you talking to anyways. Or are there several voices in your head that tell you what to do?"

"Hn, you have no idea." Vincent muttered.

"Hehhehe, you aren't going to find our sister in the old capital. She would go somewhere a little greener i think." Kadaj advised. Unlike Yazoo he wanted his sister to be happy and so found himself giving the man direction.

"Hn, who said I was looking for her anyways." Vincent said as he started to walk away from your brother.

Watching Vincent leave Kadaj smiled as he began to head in the direction of the green forest.  
"Heh, maybe there is still some hope left, wouldn't you say mother." Kadaj mumbled to himself.

**#meanwhile#**

"Hey, she wolf. Don't tell me that you are still pining for that useless excuse of a man."  
Jerking your head up from your dinner you looked around you, trying to find where the voice came from.

Seeing your distress, Reno and Rude walked to your side. "What's wrong pup?" Reno asked, as he gave you a pat on the head.

*Who is there!* you sent out a telepathic wave, anyone with telepathy would of been able to hear it.

"Hehehehehe, wouldn't you like to know." the voice chuckled.

*It's like mother, but male, he's all around me.* you thought.

"Oh yes, I'm all around, hehehe. Now as i was saying; don't tell me you miss that worthless piece of meat."

*Don't you say that about Vincent!* even though you were yelling at the voice, Reno and Rude could only hear your growl. Even your teeth were beginning to show.

"Oooooo, sounds like I hit a soft spot. hahahahahaha. I don't know why you bother with him when he loves another woman." the voice seemed to be taunting, trying to get a rise out of you.  
Trying hard not to lose your cool you gave no reply. Instead you went back to eating your dinner. Reno and Rude looked at each other, a little confused as to what just happened. Shrugging their shoulders they went back to the table where they sat.

"Oh come now, don't tell me that doesn't bother you. Isn't that why you came to this world in the first place. to find a mate, someone like you. Well i got news for you wolf. He isn't like you, and he doesn't like you."

*Stop saying that!* you yelled.

"Heh, if he cared for you, wouldn't he be here with you, or at the very least looking for you." came the voice.

*What do you know, I just need time to think, he will come to me.* you replied. by this time you were becoming very agitated, which in turn caused your eyes to begin glowing white as your hackles raised up and your lips curled into a snarl.

"Ummm, Reno, I think something is wrong with her." Rude said as he tapped Reno on the arm.

"huh, wha." looking over Reno saw you in a very defensive posture, almost as though you were about to fight something, the only problem was that there was nothing there.

"What is going on here." Reno said as he stood up.

"I think we should get the president." Rude advised.

"Yeah, you go get him, I will see what I can do with her."

"Right."

*I have had just about enough of you, whom ever you are leave!* you shouted. You could feel your anger rising to a dangerous level as well as your body changing. *I can't change, not here.* you were beginning to panic, you didn't want to cause any more trouble than you already had for these people.

"Hehehehe, having some difficulties controlling yourself there wolf?" the voice mocked you from all sides.

*Shut up, shut up, Shut up!" you finally yelled. your voice going from telepathy to a human voice.  
This caused poor Reno to literally fall on his ass from the shock. "Holy shit!"

Your temper had now gotten the best of you and you were getting out of control. The fact that whatever was behind that voice was right about some of things he said just got to you; and there was no way that you were going to sit there and listen to it anymore. *Time to take out the trash* you thought as you began to change. Your instincts taking over your mind and your body.  
Before Reno's eyes you changed into your human form, naked and angry your white glowing eyes flared as you searched the room for the owner of the voice.

"oooooo, lookie here, the wolf has changed. hehehe! feeling brave now are we?"

"I have had enough of you and your mouth. Whoever you are you are not welcome here. LEAVE! NOW!" you growled clenching your hands into tight fists.

"Pup...wha.." Reno started but never finished as you were beginning to chant under your breath.  
For the first time in a long time you were calling upon your mother for help.

* * *

_Muwahahahaa! Cliffy for my little gum drops!_


End file.
